Strawberry Coated White Chocolate
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Kekasihnya ketika memerah itu bisa disandingkan dengan stroberi. Malah terkadang ia lebih memilih kekasihnya daripada sebuah stroberi. Tapi, ia tak akan menolak ketika kekasihnya memberi stroberi terbalut cokelat putih. /Valentine fic/ TsuruIchi


"Ichi-nii,"

Suara panggilan dari salah satu adiknya membuat Ichigo Hitofuri, kakak tertua dari adiknya yang sanggup membuat 1 tim sepak bola, mendangak dari tugas yang sedang ia buat. Manik emasnya menatap bingung adiknya yang paling cantik dari yang lain. "Ada apa Midare?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Itu..." wajah Midare yang mulus tersapu warna merah dan manik birunya berusaha melihat hal lain selain kakak tertuanya. Ia juga memainkan ujung rambut pirang stroberinya saking gugupnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta suatu hal yang ia yakin kakaknya akan senang hati memenuhinya, tapi kalau nanti kakaknya menanyakan alasannya itu akan membuat keinginannya semakin sulit terpenuhi.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun kepada kakakmu ini..." ucap Ichigo lembut. Ia berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan menuntun Midare untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya kemudian mengelus-elus punggung adiknya. "Kau tak perlu takut, Midare..."

Midare tampak sedikit tenang. Ia mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal, ia membuka mulutnya. "Umm... Ichi-nii bisa mengajariku cara membuat cokelat?" tanya Midare dengan menatap gugup kakaknya yang tampak bingung.

"Cokelat? Bisa saja. Tapi untuk apa?"

 _Tuh kan, baru aja dipikirin._

"Se-sebentar lagi kan valentine," Ichigo menahan napasnya ketika ia menangkap maksud Midare dari satu kata saja. Tetapi ia tetap diam saja dan membiarkan adiknya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin memberikan cokelat kepada temanku."

"Teman?" Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya. Yakin hanya teman yang akan diberikan cokelat?

"I-iya!" Midare menjawab dengan gugup. "I-ini hanya akan jadi cokelat pertemanan saja."

"Hmm..."

Midare sedikit panik ketika kakaknya hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan tampak menimbang-nimbang. Jangan-jangan kakaknya tak percaya padanya. Aduh, bagaimana ini. Dan kemudian selintas ide lewat di otak Midare. "Kita juga bisa membuatkan cokelat buat adik-adik. Mereka pasti suka, apalagi Akita yang suka sekali dengan makanan manis."

Ichigo memikirkan ide Midare sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Mungkin kita bisa mengajak yang lain untuk ikut membuat. Buat bersama-sama pasti seru."

"Iya!"

Midare benar-benar lega idenya cukup mengalihkan kakaknya.

* * *

 **Strawberry Coated White Chocolate**

 **Touken Ranbu © Nitro+ dan DMM**

 **Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

Esoknya, ia dan 2 adik tertua serta Midare pergi ke swalayan terdekat unttk membeli bahan-bahan. Midare langsung bergerak sendiri untuk memilih cokelat yang diinginkannya dan mungkin juga membeli beberapa hiasan. Namazuo pergi ke arah tempat di mana makanan ringan berada dan Ichigo ingin mencegahnya tetapi terlambat. Honebami sendiri masih berada di samping Ichigo.

"Kau tak ingin membeli apapun, Bami?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendorong trolinya mengarah ke seksi cokelat.

"Ada sih... Tapi aku ingin buah saja." balas Honebami.

"Aku juga ingin stroberi. Nanti kita ke tempat buah-buah setelah membeli cokelat." Balas Ichigo.

Setelah itu mereka diam sampai di tempat cokelat dan memilih-milih cokelat mana yang sekiranya bagus. Ichigo sedikit bingung hendak membeli warna putih atau cokelat dan Honebami menyarankan untuk membeli yang warna cokelat karena itu warna yang sering digunakan ketika valentine. Tapi Ichigo juga ingin warna putih karena ... entahlah, ia hanya ingin warna putih. Akhirnya mereka membeli keduanya dengan perbandingan warna putih lebih sedikit karena kata Honebami biasanya warna putih hanya untuk hiasan. Ichigo menerimanya saja.

Kemudian mereka membeli beberapa hiasan kecil dan bertemu dengan Midare yang memegang 2 hiasan dan tampak bingung sekali. "Ichi-nii, Bami-nii, dari 2 ini mana yang paling unyu?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan hiasan yang ia bawa. Ichigo menunjuk ke kanan dan Honebami menunjuk ke kiri. Midare makin bingung. Sebenarnya hiasanya bagus semua dan Ichigo tak masalah ketika akhirnya mereka membeli keduanya. Mereka juga membeli beberapa cetakan serta alat yang menurut Ichigo tak ada di rumah.

Terakhir mereka ke tempat buah-buahan. Kali ini Honebami langsung bergerak sendiri dan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Midare yang berdiri di bagian stroberi. Ichigo berdiri dengan tatapan serius kepada stroberi-stroberi yang tak berdosa itu. Ia juga beberapa kali membanding-banding sekotak stroberi dengan kotak yang lain. Ibu-ibu yang melihat Ichigo jadi berbisik-bisik, antara bergosip "ada pemuda tampan yang memilih stroberi begitu serius" atau "itu stroberi enak banget ya dipandangi sama pemuda tampan". Sungguh gosip terakhir begitu tak bermutu.

Ichigo akhirnya membeli 2 kotak stroberi pilihan terbaiknya bersamaan dengan Honebami yang telah kembali dengan sekantong buah mangga di tangannya dan Namazuo yang berjalan di sampingnya. Namazuo membeli banyak jajan ringan. Ichigo ingin memarahinya tapi tidak jadi dan berganti mengatakan bahwa Namazuo harus membaginya dengan saudara lain. Namazuo cemberut tetapi mengangguk.

Akhirnya setelah na-na-ni-ni yang begitu banyak, mereka membayar di kasir dan membawa belanjaan mereka ke dalam mobil serta pulang ke rumah mereka.

* * *

Sampai di rumah, beberapa adiknya keluar dan ikut membantu mereka membawa belanjaan. Yagen, Midare, dan Atsushi tanpa diminta segera mengeluarkan belanjaan dan menata bahan-bahan di meja. Honebami, Namazuo, dan Gotou mengeluarkan alat-alat yang diperlukan. Sedangkan Ichigo mengurus adik terkecilnya yang duduk rapi di kursi meja makan dan meminta mereka untuk memilih cetakan yang mereka suka.

Ichigo memasang apron sebelum mengambil _double boiler_ dan memasukkan cokelat ke dalamnya; ia mulai mengajari adik-adiknya bagaimana cara membuatnya. Ichigo sedikit terkejut ketika yang tertarik tak hanya Midare saja, _well_ hampir seluruh adiknya. Tetapi yang paling serius menyimak adalah Midare dan Gotou. Ichigo penasaran, khususnya Gotou, tetapi ia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan adiknya yang lain untuk melelehkan cokelat.

Setelah semua cetakan penuh dengan cokelat dan semuanya puas dengan jumlah cokelat yang akan mereka miliki, mereka membiarkan cokelat untuk dingin dahulu sebelum menghiasnya. Ketika menunggu, adik terkecilnya mulai mengantuk dan Ichigo serta Honebami menggendong mereka ke dalam kamar. Adiknya yang lain memilih untuk bersantai dengan bermain game di ruang keluarga.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo dan Honebami kembali dan adik kecil mereka telah tertidur. Ichigo mengajak yang lain untuk mulai menghias. Midare dan Namazuo melelehkan cokelat putih untuk hiasan. Yagen, Atsushi, Gotou, dan Honebami mengeluarkan cokelat dari cetakannya dengan perlahan. Ichigo memberitahu mereka untuk bagian adik kecil mereka disisihkan dan memasukannya ke dalam kulkas.

Setelah cokelat putih meleleh, Ichigo memasukkan cokelat putih ke dalam plastik _zip lock_ kemudian menggunting kecil ujungnya sebelum memberikan kepada adik-adiknya untuk mulai menghias. Ichigo ikut menghias dan kemudian membantu mereka ketika telah selesai menghias. Setelah semuanya selesai dengan hiasan, mereka mulai membungkusnya dengan bungkusan lucu.

Midare benar-benar senang ketika cokelatnya telah selesai dan terbungkus rapi. Saking senangnya wajahnya merah sekali dan Ichigo tertawa pelan melihatnya. Adiknya itu memang manis sekali dan semakin manis ketika Midare memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ichigo membalasnya dengan pelukan erat.

* * *

Ichigo sedikit lelah setelah memasak cokelat, apalagi kemudian adik kecilnya terbangun dan Ichigo harus melelehkan cokelat lagi dan menemani mereka. Ichigo tak masalah ia merasa lelah karena sama imbasnya bisa melihat wajah senang adik-adiknya dan menerima pelukan.

Ichigo melirik jam dan menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dapur telah bersih hanya dengan beberapa sisa cokelat dalam mangkok. Ayah dan Ibunya telah pulang dan Ichigo telah memberikan mereka cokelat yang ia buat bersama adik-adiknya. Ichigo tersenyum sendiri ketika ia mendapatkan pelukan dari kedua orang tuanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas cokelatnya serta telah menjaga adik-adiknya. Ichigo jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya.

Walau jam telah menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah cukup larut, Ichigo masih berdiri di dapur dengan apron terpasang. Ia puas melihat senyum di wajah keluarganya dan mendapat pelukan dari mereka. Tapi Ichigo masih merasa ganjil. Masih ada yang terasa kurang.

Ichigo merasa gelisah sendiri.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memakan stroberi yang tadi dibelinya. Siapa tahu setelah memakannya ia menemukan jawaban dari kegelisahannya. Ichigo mencuci stroberinya dan memakannya perlahan sambil duduk.

Ichigo melamun sambil menatap semangkuk cokelat putih yang masih banyak. Sepertinya ia membuka cokelat putih terlalu banyak. Seharusnya ia membuka 2 kotak saja daripada 4. Sisanya jadi banyak sekali. Kira-kira cokelat putihnya bisa dibuat apa ya? Cokelat putih... Putih...

Ichigo nyaris mengigit lidahnya ketika ia sadar apa yang membuatnya gelisah dan merasa ganjil. Ternyata _itu_. Oh Tuhan bagaimana ia bisa melupakan _itu_! Ichigo buru-buru melihat isi cokelat putih itu dan mangkuk lain yang berisikan cokelat yang berwarna cokelat tinggal sedikit.

Ichigo berpikir sesaat sebelum ia mulai memasak lagi.

* * *

Besoknya adalah hari minggu, Midare pergi _"katanya bertemu dengan teman"_ dan Gotou juga ternyata ikut-ikutan seperti Midare. Namazuo dan Honebami juga pergi katanya ke _arcade game_ dekat rumah. Yagen pergi ke toko kimia dan obat-obatan dan Atsushi menemaninya. Adik kecilnya yang lain, Maeda, Hirano, Hakata, Akita dan Gokotai di rumah dan bermain bersama dengan Ichigo mengawasinya.

Ichigo sebenarnya ingin pergi tetapi ia tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan adik-adiknya. Tapi kalaupun Ichigo tak pergi juga tak apa, karena ia belum janjian dengan orang yang ingin ia temui dan juga ia bisa memberikan _nya_ hari esok saja. Ichigo menutupi kegelisahannya dengan diam menatap adiknya yang bermain.

Tapi, bagi seorang Ibu yang memiliki banyak anak, wanita paruh baya yang daritadi mengawasi anak tertuanya melihat kegelisahan anaknya itu. Anaknya yang tertua itu benar-benar bertanggung jawab dan ia sering sekali membebankan tugas seorang ibu kepada anaknya itu. Anaknya itu juga jarang sekali mengeluh dan Ichigo tak pernah meminta apapun kepadanya. Sebagai seorang ibu kadang ia merindukan di mana anak tertuanya itu bermanja kepadanya dan meminta sesuatu. Tapi itu ketika Ichigo kecil sekali dan juga masa bermanja-manja Ichigo terpaksa terpotong karena adanya adik-adiknya yang lain.

"Ichigo," panggilnya sambil mendekati anak tertuanya itu.

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke ibunya. "Ya? Ada apa Ibu?" tanyanya.

"Kau boleh pergi, aku akan menjaga adik-adikmu." Ucap Ibunya sambil duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Oh, tidak usah Ibu. Ibu'kan pasti lelah setelah bekerja kemarin. Ibu lebih baik istirahat saja dan aku akan menjaga adik-adik." Tolak Ichigo. Sepertinya ia sadar bahwa ibunya tahu kalau ia gelisah karena ia langsung berwajah netral ditambah senyum.

"Ibu menolak kali ini. Pergilah dan sampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan. Aku mau setelah kau pulang nanti dengan wajah tersenyum." Ucap ibu Ichigo. "Lagipula, sudah lama aku tak bermain dengan anak-anak ibu yang terkecil. Aku rindu bermain dengan mereka."

Ichigo diam tampak ragu sejenak tetapi kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya. "Terima kasih, Ibu..."

Ibu Ichigo membalas pelukan Ichigo dan mengelus rambut halus anaknya itu. Ketika Ichigo melepas pelukannya, ia berpamitan dan keluar dari ruang keluarga untuk bersiap. Hakata sepertinya menyadari hilangnya kakaknya itu karena kemudian ia mendekati Ibunya yang duduk di sofa.

"Mama, Ichi-nii kemana?" tanyanya dengan menelengkan kepala; menggemaskan sekali.

"Hmm, Ichi-nii ingin menemui seseorang. Karena Ichi-nii tidak ada di sini, bagaimana jika bermain dengan Ibu?"

"Benarkah?" wajah Hakata bungah sekali ketika ibunya berkata seperti itu.

"Tentu saja," wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menggendong Hakata serta berjalan ke arah anak-anaknya yang lain. Ikut bermain dengan mereka.

* * *

Ichigo gugup sekali saat ini. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah kafe dekat dengan kampusnya. Ia tadi sudah menelpon orang yang ingin ia temui. Katanya ia bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo sebentar saja karena ia masih harus mengurus beberapa perlengkapan yang kurang untuk salah satu acara di kampus. Ichigo setuju saja, lagipula ia memang hanya akan memberikan _itu_ saja kemudian sudah.

Ketika suara bel kecil yang terpasang di kafe berbunyi dan Ichigo melihat siapa yang masuk, jantungnya berdebar cepat. Wajahnya sedikit panas ketika seorang pemuda serba putih masuk kemudian melemparkannya senyum cerah kepadanya.

"Yo, Ichigo! Ada apa?" tanya Tsurumaru Kuninaga, pemuda serba putih, sambil duduk di seberang Ichigo yang jantungnya semakin berdebar.

Wajah Ichigo makin merah ketika ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kekasihnya harus begitu tampan?

Ya, Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah kekasih Ichigo Hitofuri dan mereka sudah berkencan selama 6 bulan. Desah-desuh yang disebarkan Mitsutada—sahabat Tsurumaru—katanya hubungan mereka sudah sampai tahap tunangan dan telah direstui orang tua keduabelah pihak. Ichigo dan Tsurumaru tidak pernah membenarkan atau menyalahkan rumor itu dan membuat hubungan mereka semakin ambigu.

"Ichigo, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam?" tanya Tsurumaru ketika ia memperhatikan wajah merah kekasihnya yang seperti stroberi itu. Kemudian ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ichigo dan tidak merasakan perbedaan suhu yang signifikan.

"Kau tidak panas kok... Tapi—Eh! Kenapa makin merah?" Tsurumaru panik melihat wajah Ichigo yang makin merah karena merasa malu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." ucap Ichigo dengan gugup. "Maaf aku memintamu untuk bertemu denganku di saat kau sedang sibuk—"

"Apa saja untukmu, Ichigo. Jadi jangan meminta maaf, lagipula aku sedang istirahat sekarang." potong Tsurumaru.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Jadi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena ini..." Ichigo mengeluarkan barang yang sedari tadi ia bawa dengan hati-hati ke hadapan Tsurumaru dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tsurumaru menatap kaget sebungkus cokelat putih yang diberikan Ichigo. Ia tak menyangka Ichigo akan memberikannya cokelat di hari valentine ini. Dan ... ia tak memiliki balasannya.

"Ichigo, maafkan aku." Ichigo sedikit panik ketika Tsurumaru meminta maaf. "Aku tak bisa membalasnya sekarang. Aku tak menyangka kau akan memberikanku cokelat." Nada Tsurumaru benar-benar terdengar sedih .

Ichigo merasa lega ternyata itu alasannya. Ichigo kira Tsurumaru meminta maaf karena tak bisa menerima cokelat itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsurumaru. Kau bisa membalasnya kapan saja dan dengan apa saja."

Senyum jail muncul di wajah Tsurumaru. "Apa saja, huh?"

Ichigo memerah menyadari keambiguan dalam kata-katanya. "Uhh, itu—jangan yang aneh-aneh..."

"Jangan aneh-aneh seperti apa, Ichigo? Persepsi kita tentang aneh itu berbeda. Mungkin saja yang kau anggap aneh itu tidak aneh untukku." Tsurumaru menyeringai.

"Ya, kau tahulah yang aneh seperti apa. Jangan membuatku untuk mengatakannya." Ichigo cemberut dengan wajah merah dan semakin menambah kesan imut untuknya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Kau juga masih ada kegiatan 'kan?" lanjut Ichigo sambil memakai tasnya lagi.

"Eh, cuman begitu saja?" tanya Tsurumaru.

"Tentu saja. Memang ada lagi?" Ichigo berbalik bertanya.

"Kukira kau juga akan memberikan sebuah ciuman atau paling tidak pelukan erat atau mungkin janji bertemu di malam hari nanti di tempat sepi dengan ranjang empuk sebagai alas tidur kita." Ucap Tsurumaru dengan nada menggoda, apalagi membisikkannya tepat di telinga Ichigo yang sensitif.

Wajah Ichigo merah padam mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali menabok wajah Tsurumaru dengan tasnya, tapi ia urungkan karena ia masih sayang dengan wajah tampan Tsurumaru. Jadi ia diam dan hanya memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Tsurumaru.

Ichigo melangkah keluar kafe dengan Tsurumaru yang mengikutinya, cokelat pemberian Ichigo berada di tangannya. Ketika mereka telah berjalan sedikit jauh dari kafe dan arah tujuan mereka berbeda, Tsurumaru menghentikan langkah Ichigo dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir merah Ichigo. Ia tersenyum puas ketika wajah Ichigo sekali lagi merah padam. "Itu untuk balasan sementara. Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku senang sekali." Tsurumaru mengecupnya sekali lagi sebelum berlari pergi dengan lambaian tangan.

Ichigo membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah merah hingga telinga. Ia kaget setengah mati karena Tsurumaru menciumnya secara mendadak dan itu 2 kali lagi. Tapi Ichigo tak keberatan. Ia malah senang dan tak sabar menantikan balasan _pasti_ Tsurumaru.

* * *

Sampai di kampus, wajah Tsurumaru masih tersungging senyum dan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung. Pasalnya sebelum Tsurumaru pergi—katanya istirahat—wajahnya tertekuk masam karena perlengkapan tak sampai-sampai padahal sudah dipesan seminggu lalu.

"Tsurumaru, kau kenapa?" tanya Mitsutada sambil duduk di sebelah Tsurumaru. Ia kaget ketika Tsurumaru mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan cantik dengan cokelat putih di dalamnya.

"Ichigo ya?" Ookurikara—sahabat lain Tsurumaru—menyeletuk.

"Oh! Apakah Kuri-chan seorang pembaca pikiran?" ucap Tsurumaru dengan terkejut yang didramatiskan.

"Tsk..." balasan dari Ookurikara.

"Oh, jadi kau mendapatkan cokelat dari Ichigo? Pantas saja langsung senang begitu." Mitsutada ikut kembali angkat suara. "Cuman cokelat aja Tsurumaru? Tak ada yang _lain_?"

"Hmm... Entahlah," balas Tsurumaru setengah-tengah. Ia terfokus untuk membuka bungkusan dan mengambil satu cokelat. Ia mengigitnya setengah dan terkejut ketika mendapati warna merah di dalam sana dan juga rasa stroberi di lidahnya.

"Ichigo imut banget, sih..." komentar Tsurumaru.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Halo, saya nulis untuk kedua kalinya di sini. Jarak awal sama kedua ini agak jauh sih.

Kali ini TsuruIchi dengan bumbu valentine. Walaupun menurut saya TsuruIchinya kurang karena kebanyakan adegan Ichigo sama adik-adiknya. Rasanya nulis Ichigo tanpa ada adik-adiknya itu ... gimana gitu. Kurang afdol.

Tapi ya sudahlah... semoga saja kalian menikmatinya.

Sekian dan terima kasih!


End file.
